Electronic devices may include components for wireless communication. For example, smartphones may include components to communicate data both through a WiFi network connection, as well as through a cellular network connection. In some instances, certain wireless communications may cause interference with other wireless communications, or data and/or bandwidth loss may occur as a result of electronic interference. Some devices may use shields or other components to decrease interference or improve communication. However, in some instances, additional components for wireless communication may be needed, without an increase in interference and/or data transmission errors.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.